10 Years Later
by Just Gabz
Summary: Daltonverse. It's the ten year reunion at Dalton Academy. Dwight had always had his eyes on one person, but didn't expect to ever see them again...until now. Smut. Dwighthan


**Title:** 10 Years Later  
><strong>PairingsCharacters: **Dwight/Ethan, Dwight Houston, Ethan Brightman, mentions Evan Brightman, Reed Van Kamp  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Smut (NC-17)  
><strong>Summary: <strong>It's the ten year reunion at Dalton Academy. Dwight had always had his eyes on one person, but didn't expect to ever see them again...until now.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything. The lovely CP Coulter graced us with these characters, I just like messing around with them a little.

It was kind of surreal, to think that it had been ten years since he'd left Dalton Academy for Boys. Dwight couldn't quite believe that it was the day; the day of the ten year reunion. He'd see them all again. He had to look good. He knew that he hadn't done anything too exciting with his life and the others were going to be so much better than him. He almost didn't want to go. He didn't need the humiliation…but he really did miss them so much.

Dwight carefully fixed his tie, looking at himself in the mirror. Still as pale as ever, bottle of holy water on his belt and an amulet around his neck, Dwight Houston was prepared for anything. He took a shaky breath, trying to build up the courage to walk out that door and make the drive back to the school that had changed his life, the school that had shown him that just maybe he could fit in.

He eventually got himself to the Impala. Well. That was a start. Turning his key in the ignition, he took another deep breath. ACDC filled the car and Dwight relaxed a little. That music always had such a calming affect. He couldn't help but worry though. How could he not? These people hadn't seen him in ten years.

Thoughts swam through Dwight's mind as he made the journey. What if they didn't remember him? What if they had grown up and he was left the weird one once again? What if they thought they were better than him, too good for him? His hands gripped the steering wheel a little tighter as worry started to eat at him.

He bit his lip nervously, choosing to sit in the car for a little while before he went inside. He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready to see how good everyone was because really, he wasn't good at all. He hadn't

been hunting in months and he was starting to think he'd be lonely for the rest of his life. He felt like he would never be able to make up for the mistakes he made when he was a kid. He would never be able to make things right for Alan. Would they be able to see it? Would they be able to tell that he really wasn't okay? He hadn't put on that mask in so long, he wasn't sure it would fit anymore.

x X x

His hands were shaking by the time he finally got himself out of the car. Walking down the corridor towards the main hall was terrifying. He didn't want to make an entrance of any kind, he just wanted to sort of blend in but it seemed like that would never happen. He opened the big door which revealed a big room and couldn't help but smile. That was Dalton for you. Everything had to be done big.

No one really looked over and he sighed in relief. Just like old times then. He could just creep in without anyone noticing. He let himself blend into the crowd, finding a place towards the back of the room and leaning his back against the wall, just watching. There were a few people he recognised but not many. Ten years did a lot to people. There was a strawberry blonde tuft of hair near the middle of the crowd and he smiled to himself. He hadn't spoken to Reed in a few months now. He missed him.

Dwight was just about to go to see him when he was attacked by a tall blue eyed, blonde haired ball of energy. He shrieked, immediately going to grab his holy water bottle when he looked up and saw a Tweedle grinning back at him. He stared at him for a moment, his hand moving away from the bottle and tilted his head to the side, "Ethan?"

"You can still tell us apart then?" Ethan chuckled, pulling Dwight into another hug, "God, I haven't seen you in so long!"

Dwight smiled fondly, wrapping his arms around Ethan in a tight hug, "I missed you. Life's been so boring without the Tweedles around causing havoc."

Ethan chuckled, "Well Evan said we should come and I couldn't really say no to seeing some of you guys again. I'm so glad you're here Dwight."

"I'm glad I am too." Dwight crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back against the wall, "It's good to see you again."

Dwight bit his lip, looking Ethan up and down. His hair was similar, falling into his eyes. His eyes were still the same ice blue. Ethan looked at him and smiled softly. Dwight hadn't seen that smile in so long. He never did get to tell Ethan that he had a crush on him when they were kids. He was never brave enough. Ethan was so far out of his league. Tilting his head to the side, Dwight looked at Ethan's face deciding that, yeah, he could very easily fall for Ethan all over again.

Ethan raised an eyebrow, smirking at Dwight, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, no. Sorry. Just thinking." Dwight shook his head.

"Anything worth sharing?"

"No, it's stupid." Dwight looked down at the floor, shuffling awkwardly on his feet.

"Oh…kay…" Ethan chuckled, grabbing Dwight's hands and lacing their fingers together.

Dwight stared at their hands, blushing, his hands shaking, "W-What are you doing?"

"No rings. You never got married?" Ethan tilted his head to the side.

"N-No. Just me. Like always." Dwight decided that he definitely needed to get away from Ethan before that crush resurfaced.

"No one snatched you up? Seriously?"

"W-Well I'm sure you're living a very happy life. People must be throwing themselves at you." Dwight smiled, "I should go."

"Take me with you?" Ethan smirked.

"What?"

"I only really came to see you. If you're leaving, I want to come too."

Dwight just sort of stared at him, "You came to see me?" That was kind of hard to believe. All Ethan had ever done when they were kids was pull pranks. Why did he have that crush back then? With every passing second, it was getting stronger, coming back full force.

He wanted Ethan to come with him. He wanted Ethan to see his flat and to keep him company. He missed him. Who said he couldn't invite his friend back to his place?

Dwight squeezed Ethan's hand, his fingers tingling slightly and pulled him towards the door, "Come on."

Ethan grinned, "The boy I knew ten years ago wouldn't have said that."

"Ten years changes a person. Besides, I really don't want to be here." Dwight shrugged, "Now hurry up. Do you need to tell your brother?"

Ethan looked across the room at his brother, the other looking back. Ethan smiled softly and Evan simply nodded subtly, "He knows."

Dwight shivered, "Creepy Tweedle communication…"

Ethan chuckled, tugging Dwight out the door, "Come on then White Knight."

Dwight followed Ethan out the door, stopping when he heard Ethan laugh, "What?"

"You're still driving the Impala?"

Dwight shuffled awkwardly on his feet, blushing, "Y-Yeah. Of course I am…I mean…I…" He rolled his eyes, dragging Ethan to the car, "Just come on."

Ethan got into the car and looked around, biting his lip. He hadn't actually been in the Impala before. It felt strangely comforting. It smelt like Dwight which was kind of nice.

Dwight started up the car and immediately the space was filled once again with the sounds of ACDC. Ethan giggled under his breath and Dwight quickly hit at the cassette tape until it stopped playing, leaving the car in silence. He blushed deeply, staring out at the road, choosing to avoid Ethan's gaze as he continued to chuckle.

"I really didn't expect any less from you Dwight."

"It's soothing." He defended.

"Of course it is."

x X x

The problem with bringing Ethan back to his flat was that Dwight really didn't know what he was supposed to do. No one ever really went in that flat other than himself. It felt a little strange. Ethan had smiled softly when he saw the salt line along the doorway, taking in his surroundings and sitting on the nearby couch.

Dwight was nervous. He was almost shaking, he was so nervous because Ethan Brightman was in his flat and no one else had ever been there. Ethan Brightman, the guy he'd had the biggest crush on when he was a kid and if he admitted it to himself, was still really attractive and sweet and funny and he was in way over his head.

"So…"Dwight sat next to Ethan, his hands shaking with nerves, "H-How…how've you been?"

Ethan chuckled, grabbing Dwight's hand and gently squeezing, "Relax, okay. I'm the same guy you knew ten years ago."

"Not so sure about that…" Dwight muttered under his breath, blushing.

"What?"

"N-Nothing…"

"I mean it. I haven't changed much at all."

"You're not joined at your brother's hip."

"We've learned to adapt."

Dwight looked into Ethan's eyes, seeing the cliché ice blue the Tweedles were famous for. He smiled softly as he caught a glimpse of the flecks of turquoise in them that made him differ from his brother. "You were always two very different people to me."

Ethan smiled shyly, "You were always the most different person I'd ever known."

"Is that your strange Tweedle way of giving me a compliment?"

"Yes. It is. So take it White Knight because I don't give them very often."

"I had the biggest crush on you." Dwight blurted out, unable to stop himself and he turned bright red. "N-Not Evan…just you. I-I thought you were special…well, you are."

Ethan grinned, "Really?" He shuffled a little closer, "Had? You don't have it anymore?"

"W-What?"

"I told you, I'm the same guy, so you don't have that crush anymore?" Ethan tilted his head to the side, his smile only faint now as he moved even closer.

Dwight shuffled away, panicking when his back hit the arm of the couch, Ethan still shifting closer, "W-What are you doing?"

Ethan chuckled, "Just answer the question Dwight."

Dwight's breath was shaky, not having been prepared for the close proximity. He could feel Ethan's knee brushing against his and that should not feel nearly as nice as it did. He looked into Ethan's eyes, getting lost in the blue, "I…" He tilted his head to the side, smiling softly as the light caught Ethan's eyes in just the right way, "You're eyes are really pretty…" He blushed, looking away.

Ethan laughed, "Is that a yes? Come on Dwight…"

Dwight bit his lip, looking up at Ethan, finally cracking, "Fine! Okay! Maybe I like you. Maybe you're cute and your eyes are really nice and your hair falls in your eyes just right and maybe you smell really good and for some reason that's suddenly a big deal."

Ethan smirked, leaning close and brushing his lips over Dwight's. The hunter froze, not sure what he was meant to do. His eyes fluttered closed and his lips parted slightly, his hand moving to Ethan's cheek and pulling him closer. He sighed softly, taking a shaky breath, feeling soft lips against his and then suddenly it hit him. He was kissing Ethan Brightman.

Dwight pulled away quickly, staring wide eyed at the Tweedle, "What…what was that?"

"Maybe I have a crush on you too…"

"R-Really?"

Ethan rolled his eyes, pressing their lips back together. He pinned Dwight to the couch, brushing his fingers along his arms and gently flicked his tongue against Dwight's lips. Dwight moaned softly, unable to stop the sound and parted his lips, a shiver running down his spine as Ethan tasted and explored his mouth.

Dwight pulled away for air, keeping his eyes closed as butterflies filled his stomach, "W-Wow."

Ethan chuckled, "Does that answer your question?"

Dwight finally opened his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips, "What was my question?"

Ethan laughed, grabbing Dwight's lip between his teeth and pulling him close, "Bedroom?"

Dwight's breath hitched. He was not expecting anything like this. He was expecting to have a miserable time and then go home by himself and sleep. He was still trying to get his head around the fact that Ethan was even in his flat. He hesitantly nodded because the thought of Ethan in his bed was far, far too appealing to turn down.

Ethan pulled Dwight to his feet and kissed him softly, running his hand through his hair and urging him to direct them to the bedroom. Dwight groaned, wrapping his arms around Ethan impulsively, sucking gently on Ethan's lip and grazing his teeth over the soft skin as he dragged him to the bed.

Ethan smirked, pushing Dwight onto the bed and crawling over him, "Perfect."

Dwight's head was spinning. He had to stop. His body was screaming for them to keep going but he couldn't just do this, not without there being consequences. He moaned as Ethan grabbed his tie, tugging him up to his lips. He lost himself in the kiss, running his hand through Ethan's hair. It felt so nice in his fingers and Ethan tasted even better than he thought he would…but this was Ethan and he cared about Ethan and he really needed to stop.

"W-Wait." Dwight pulled away, looking into Ethan's eyes.

Ethan groaned, "What now?"

"I-I…I don't do one night stands, okay? I just don't. That's not me so we should stop." He hated himself so much for saying that, his eyes closing and his head falling back into the sheets as he let out a stuttered breath.

Ethan chuckled, kissing Dwight's neck, "Who said anything about a one night stand? I'll still be here in the morning."

"Really?" Dwight shivered, tilting his head to the side to give Ethan more room. "Y-You're serious?"

"Dwight, just stop talking." Ethan murmured, sinking his teeth into Dwight's neck and sucking gently, intent on leaving his mark.

Dwight moaned, moving his hand up Ethan's back. He never once thought he'd get Ethan and here he was being pinned to the bed with Ethan sucking on his neck. His eyes fluttered shut as pleasure washed over him, biting his lip to stifle another moan.

Ethan grinned, gently tugging Dwight's tie off and tossing it to the side before starting on the buttons of Dwight's shirt. Dwight looked up at Ethan, watching every move he made and suddenly feeling very self conscious. Ethan had never seen him without his shirt and he wanted Ethan to like what he saw. As each button was undone, Dwight's stomach filled with knots, unsure of what Ethan would say.

Ethan held Dwight's shirt open, looking him up and down, smiling fondly, "You're beautiful."

Dwight took a shaky breath, smiling softly at Ethan. He wrapped his arms around Ethan's neck, pulling him down into a soft kiss. He sighed happily, running his hand through Ethan's hair and shivered as he pushed Dwight's shirt open further. Dwight flicked his tongue over Ethan's lip, feeling a rush of excitement as Ethan moaned, spurring him on. As Ethan parted his lips, Dwight ran his tongue into his mouth, tasting and exploring. Ethan pulled his hands down, pushing Dwight's shirt off and he groaned, getting to work on Ethan's.

Dwight grinned as he ran his fingers over Ethan's chest, butterflies filling his stomach, "You don't know how long I've wanted this…"

"I can imagine." Ethan whispered, pressing kisses along his chest.

Dwight's stomach muscles quivered and he sighed softly, running his hands along Ethan's back. Ethan flicked his tongue over Dwight's nipple and the hunter groaned suddenly, his fingers digging into Ethan's back.

"You like that?" The Tweedle smirked, grinding his hips into Dwight's.

Dwight moaned, scratching his fingers down Ethan's back and rocking his hips up, "E-Ethan…God, you're such a tease…"

Ethan chuckled softly, straddling Dwight's hips and slowly undoing his belt. "These will have to go."

Ethan slowly slid Dwight's jeans down, keeping his eyes on Dwight's. Dwight bit hit lip, an internal conflict screaming inside of him. He wanted this. He wanted it so badly but it was far too soon. He wasn't ready to just jump into bed with Ethan, "W-Wait…we should…we…slow down, a little, yeah?"

Ethan leaned forward, pressing a reassuring kiss to Dwight's lips, "Relax. I'm not going to just have sex with you. You deserve to be wined and dined."

"S-So what's this then?" Dwight murmured, kissing Ethan again, unable to stop himself.

"You've waited ten years. You really think I'm going to leave you hanging any longer?"

Dwight bit his lip, taking a shallow breath, "Just…please do something…"

Ethan grinned, "Gladly." He slipped his hand into Dwight's underwear, slowly and softly stroking him. Dwight's eyes fluttered closed and he let out a choked moan, moving his hips into Ethan's hand. Dwight pulled Ethan down, pressing their lips firmly together and moaned, his hips thrusting forward. Ethan licked Dwight's lip, murmuring roughly, "You look so good like this…I haven't even gotten to the good bit yet…"

"T-There's a better bit?" Dwight groaned, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Mmm much…"

"Care to share?"

Ethan giggled, sliding his thumbs under the waistband and slowly sliding them down. Dwight shivered under Ethan's touch, feeling so unsure of himself. Ethan was looking him up and down and Dwight wasn't sure what he was supposed to say or do.

Ethan's hand brushed along Dwight's thigh, "Relax."

"W-What are you-" Dwight moaned suddenly as Ethan's tongue flicked over his length, barely a touch and he knew he needed to feel that again, only more. "Please…"

"Got you begging already, do I?" Ethan chuckled.

"Ethan!"

"Okay, okay…"

Ethan slowly licked Dwight's length, feeling his hips move and quickly holding them down. He grinned as he listened to Dwight groan, slowly taking as much of him as he could into his mouth and gently sucking.

Dwight gasped, moaning loudly and arching his back. His hands instinctively found their way into Ethan's hair, holding him in place. He bit his lip, trying to stop his hips from bucking forward. Ethan's hot, wet tongue licked at Dwight, his warm mouth slowly moving along his length and it was all he could do not to scream.

His toes curled in pleasure and he mewled. Dwight's body writhed beneath Ethan, his breath coming ragged. It felt so amazing and Ethan was so good and he was sure he was going to explode any second now. A moan caught in his throat and he through his head back as pleasure washed over him.

"Oh…E-Ethan…"

Ethan licked over the tip, "Just let go." He murmured, his voice rough and slid his mouth back over Dwight, speeding up all his movements.

That was way more for Dwight to take and he screamed Ethan's name, coming undone beneath him. His breath hitching as he felt Ethan swallow everything. He groaned softly as Ethan licked him clean. Ethan smirked, crawling up Dwight's body and pulling him into his arms, "Worth ten years of waiting?"

Dwight looked at Ethan through half lidded eyes and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. He mewled softly, tasting himself on Ethan's lips and brushed his fingers through his hair, keeping him close. He slid his hand down Ethan's side but Ethan caught it, stopping him, "No…"

"What?"

"Tonight's about you." Ethan whispered, smiling softly and kissing Dwight once more.

"But you-"

"Will be fine. Promise."

Dwight kissed Ethan gently, whispering, "You promise to stay?"

Ethan smiled fondly, nodding and pulling Dwight into his arms. That was the most perfect feeling of all. He felt warm and safe in Ethan's arms and it wasn't long before he fell asleep, waking up in the morning to the feel of strong arms around him, protecting him.


End file.
